Conventionally, automobiles exposed to sunlight in summer develop high cabin temperatures. In order to overcome this disadvantage, various sunshades have been proposed to shield parked automobiles from sunlight. Typically, these disclosed sunshades usually suffer drawbacks such as small shade area, inconvenience to use, or too expensive to commercialize. A sunshade which is sufficiently large, convenient to use, and affordable to commercialize is thus required. Additionally, the drawbacks of other conventional designs are, for example, complicated mechanic structure, high cost, poor shielding effect as a sunshade, etc. A sunshade, which is not at all complicated in design, is required. Furthermore, conventional sunshades cannot be used in regions of high wind speeds as they eventually are damaged beyond repair. A design of the sunshade, which reduces the tendency to be damaged easily, must be incorporated.
In countries, for example, Switzerland, France, Germany, etc., skiing is a recreational activity. Skis are typically positioned on the roof of a vehicle. Sometimes, ski racks are provided in order to help the skis to be fastened to the ski rack. The sunshade must have a retractable design, which helps the automated sunshade double as a ski rack. Moreover, in countries where surfing is a recreational activity, surfboards are fastened onto the roof of the vehicle using loading racks. For such applications, the automated sunshade must be designed to double as a loading rack for the surfboard.